Producer Letter V - EN
Greetings Immortals, Welcome to the latest producer letter for Dawn of Gods. We'd like to give you a bit of insight into the current situation regarding the game, as well as what the plan is for the upcoming months. I'm PM Erebus, the most recent addition to the Dawn of Gods team. PM Gaia is still here, we've just added some extra support, so there won't be any major changes to how we communicate with the community. I have played and been involved in the game over the last few months, so I understand what frustrations players have about the game. We are on the same team. We all want the game to be the best it can be. I will address the elephant in the room straight away: The World Championship. We are aware that it has been postponed many times, that some of the features have not worked, and that we have deployed many patches and yet still haven't fixed it completely. You're probably wondering why we didn't test it before going live? We did, as much as we can QA and test a feature. Although we spent the last few months testing it, a test environment is much different than a live one, and that's why these issues remained undetected. I also think it is important to bring you up-to-date on the "January Update" we spoke about in our last Producer Letter. It has not been forgotten. We are still working on it. It has been delayed due to the issues we've been having with the World Championship. We wanted to focus on fixing that rather than releasing new content, which could cause even more issues. The current plan is to release it in early February. The update is being polished, and it should add some fun content for everyone with the reward wheel, the new gods, and the invasions. On another topic, our awesome team of GSs have launched a community forum which you can find here: http://dawnofgods.proboards.com/. The forum was something that has been requested for quite a while now, and we are happy to announce that it is finally available. I now want to bring up a few known bugs which have been around for a while. First, the Gods' Level Up feature does not always work. We are still investigating this issue, but we have made some progress on fixing it. We are still unable to say when it will be fixed completely, but every patch should eliminate some of the problems related to it. The second one is the Arena quest update. We know that currently, it doesn't automatically update when you complete it. As a temporary fix, you can just close the game and reopen it, and that will update the game. If you have any more information about either of these bugs, or any other bugs, you can let us know via the in-game contact option or at dawnofgods@aeriagames.com. Don't forget to specify your phone model and the type of connection you are using. Thanks for reading my very first Producer Letter for Dawn of Gods! I hope to see all of you in game very soon! Kind regards, PM Erebus